Episode 46: Todd 'N Tony Stew
"Todd 'N Tony Stew" was originally released on March 15, 2011. Description On this week's episode, we take a short victory lap for the successes and triumphs of the Maximum Fun Drive. Actually, we don't take an actual lap, as we're all pretty out of shape, and that would make for some pretty bad radio. Just know that when we talk about Tyra Banks as a Street Fighter, we're doing so with victorious vim. Suggested Talking Points Squatters' rights, Love me like Jerry, George Lopez: The Chair, Eeney-Meeney, Veggiefriends, Cool.com, Eyebraushes, The Power of Love, Bathtub Broth Outline 02:04 - So if I, a dude, goes into the bathroom and all the urinals are taken (socially acceptable, in working order or otherwise) what am I supposed to do? Wait around for a urinal to become available? Go outside again and try later? Take a stall? If I take a stall, should I close and/or lock the doors? Much obliged. -- Potily Harm 05:04 - Guys I was lying in bed with my girlfriend (sorry Griffin) and I asked her the age-old "if you could have sex with anyone, who would it be?" question. Her answer was her ex-bf, because it was so good and passionate. I got cranky, rolled over and went to sleep. She is now angry at me, saying it doesn't mean anything and it was no big deal. Help? -- Terry 08:16 - Y - Sent in by Nick Jensen, from Yahoo Answers user Dean Windass, who asks: Girls, what would you do if you accidentally sat on your ex? if it was your worst EX, and you went to sit down on a chair and it was your ex's face that had been transformed into the seat of the chair, by some magic experiment gone wrong. when you sat down his nose went up your bum like this )( what would you say when you realised it was him?? this is a survey 12:42 - Recently I was volunteering at an event. I hit it off with a girl I was working with. I decided to ask her out to coffee, but put it off until the last minute. By the time I was going to ask her she was with a friend, and it felt weird asking her around her friend, and even weirder calling her away from her friend. I didn't end up asking her out. My question is were those even borderline reasonable, or just poor excuses and bad habits. -- Mitch 15:32 - I hang out with six to seven people every Saturday night. We all go over to someones house and then have dinner and play games and whatnot. Two of these people are vegetarians. When I go over to their houses I don't mind eating their vegetarian nonsense, but when they're coming over to my house should I go out of my way to make some sort of vegetarian dish, or should I tell them to fend for themselves as they would have done in the old & timey days? -- BrianFollowed up upon in Episode 100: Reflectionz: A Look Back 18:39 - MZ - Sponsored by Kingdom of Loathing 23:33 - Money Zone jingle 24:16 - One of my closest friends is full of hatred. She's a really great person and I just love her guts, but it's hard to constantly be around such negativity. Don't get me wrong, every now and then it's nice to have someone to vent with, but believe me when I say nobody wants that all the time. I don't know if she gets off on bitching about people or what, but lately I've taken to saying, "can we just not talk about this right now?" and it's like she doesn't even hear me. She completely ignores it. I've explained it to her before; she just doesn't seem to realize it's exhausting to be around someone so angry all the time. Like I said, she's a valued friend, and I just wish this one thing was different. Suggestions? -- Had It With Hate 27:21 - Y - Sent in by Metal Gear Jim, from Yahoo Answers John, who asks: Could i take Tyra Banks? im 5'5" 130lbs and dont workout my gf just said that i wouldnt have a chance against Tyra 30:52 - I like my best friend's girlfriend. I'm not a total douche so I'm not going to try to steal her or anything, but I wonder how I can stop being interested in her. I can't talk to her just like another friend, and I can't stop seeing her because of my friend. -- Salazar 33:59 - Hey, would it be out of line for me to ask a girl for a number after only the first time I meet her? What's happened to me a few times is that I'll ask the girl if she wants to grab lunch sometime, and then give her my number without asking for hers, since I feel like I'm putting her in a less awkward position, but most of those times they never get back to me. -- Waiting By The Phone 37:51 - Y - Sent in by Mike Bachman & Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Panda Coly, who asks: Is this weird for brothers? My twin brother and I take baths together because my mom wants to save money. Smart, right? We are seventeen, and it seems a little weird now compared to when we were young. Do you think this is weird or not? 42:56 - Housekeeping 45:45 - FY - Sent in by Jaquie Ronin, from Yahoo Answers user Zoraz, who asks: Quiditch for dogs? Is this true..? Quotes Deep Cuts Trivia References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jakob Locker Category:Tyra Banks Category:Jingle Category:Golly Aolly Category:Bathroom